Integrated circuit fabrication, such as semiconductor device fabrication, may include fabricating fin-type field-effect transistors (FinFETs), which may include interconnect structures connecting source/drain regions of fin structures to, for example, one or more metallization layers of the circuit structure. As transistors become smaller, circuit structure manufacturing flows may be altered and alternative process flows introduced to adapt existing fabrication tools to smaller circuit structure feature sizes.